The present disclosure relates to an antenna mounting system and method, and more particularly, to such a system and method for mounting an antenna on a vehicle.
Prior antenna mounting systems and methods have not always provided for the convenient and secure mounting of antennas on vehicles. Prior systems often have been such as to require multiple parties to hold parts of the antenna system inside and outside the vehicle, align the parts properly interiorly and exteriorly, and then fasten the two together. Further, with the advent of telematic systems, such as the OnStar communications network, specific requirements relating to mounting, grounding and other features are required. For example, if an antenna acts like an open circuit, some telematic systems will not recognize the antenna. In order to recognize the antenna, a certain resistance to ground is required. In some instances, this must be less than 10 KOHMS.
One problem with prior antenna mounts is that to obtain an appropriate connection to ground, paint on the vehicle panels has been scored, or marred in other ways, when installation occurs to provide contact with the vehicle panel to complete a circuit.
One aspect of the present disclosure is the provision of an antenna mounting system which includes a first mount adapted to be disposed adjacent one surface of the vehicle panel and having a positioning portion adapted to extend through an opening in the vehicle panel, a second mount adapted to be disposed adjacent a surface of the vehicle panel opposite the first-mentioned surface, a connector adapted to couple the first and second mounts to each other, and a conductive plate associated with one of the mounts adapted to form a capacitive coupling with the vehicle panel without requiring scoring, scratching or otherwise marring the paint on the vehicle panel.
More specifically, as aspect of the disclosure is to provide one of such mounts with both a positioning connection portion and a snap-fit connection portion, such that one person may install the first mount on the vehicle panel and then connect the second mount thereto.
Another aspect of the disclosure is the provision of a method for attaching an antenna mount system to a vehicle including the steps of placing a first mount adjacent one surface of a vehicle panel, inserting a positioning portion through an opening formed in the panel, retaining the first mount in a predetermined position relative to the panel, and placing a second mount adjacent a surface of the panel opposite the one surface and coupling the second mount to the first mount.
A further aspect of the disclosure is to provide a method of attaching an antenna to a vehicle in which a capacitive coupling is provided to electrically couple an antenna to the vehicle while maintaining a selected range of resistance to ground.
These and other aspects of the disclosure will become more fully apparent as the following description is read in conjunction with the following drawings.